Defiance: In My Secret Life
"In My Secret Life" is the second episode of season two of the science fiction television series Defiance and the fifteenth episode of the series overall (if one counts the two-part series pilot as two episodes). It was directed by Michael Nankin and written by Michael Taylor. It first aired on Syfy on Thursday, June 26th, 2014 at 8:00 pm. In this episode, Nolan and Irisa return to Defiance, but are arrested by Berlin. Someone sets off a bomb in the market square in an effort to murder Mayor Pottinger. Mayor Pottinger offers to release Irisa from jail in exchange for Nolan's cooperation in apprehending the bomber. Meanwhile, Stahma Tarr plots to keep her husband, Datak, imprisoned at Camp Reverie. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode aired in Canada on Showcase on June 26th, 2014. TV Rage.com; Defiance; "In My Secret Life"; Episode Info - Alternate airdates * This episode includes a recap of events from "The Opposite of Hallelujah". * This is the sixth episode of Defiance directed by Michael Nankin. It is his second episode from season two. He previously directed "The Opposite of Hallelujah". * This is the fifth episode of Defiance written by Michael Taylor. It is his first episode from season two. He previously wrote "Past Is Prologue". * The song "On Every Street" by Dire Straits is featured in this episode. * Joshua Nolan and Irisa Nyira are the first characters seen in this episode. * This is the second appearance of Anna Hopkins in the role of Jessica "Berlin" Rainer. * This is the first appearance of Douglas Nyback in the role of Sergeant Frei Poole. * This is the first appearance of Chadwick Allen in the role of Bradley Weddle. * This is the second appearance of Miguel Anthony in the role of Warder Gilson. * This is the second appearance of Rob Archer in the role of Churchill. * This is the first and only appearance of Karulot, who dies in this episode. * This is the second appearance of Ryan Kennedy in the role of Josef Mirch. * This is the first appearance of Shamier Anderson in the role of Crisp. * This is the second appearance of Camp Reverie. Allusions * Joshua Nolan and Amanda Rosewater make reference to Kenya Rosewater in this episode. Kenya Rosewater was the young sister of Amanda and the former manager of the NeedWant. She was poisoned by Stahma Tarr in "Everything Is Broken. * Alak Tarr and Christie McCawley were married in "The Bride Wore Black". Christie had always shied away from Castithan traditions in the past, but now appears to be more receptive to them as evidenced by her participation in the bathing ritual. * The barrier, that is now reconstructed in this episode, was destroyed by the Indogene traitor Ben Daris, which left Defiance vulnerable to a Volge attack in "Pilot (Part 2)". * Joshua Nolan tells Jessica Rainer that they had been passing through Angel Arc. Angel Arc is the modern name for what was once Hollywood, California. Joshua and Irisa visited it in "The Opposite of Hallelujah". * Adreno is an addictive synthetic narcotic developed by a dealer/chemist named Meeko. Also known as The Blue Devil, it enhances the physical and mental prowess of those who imbibe it. Defiance: A Well Respected Man; A dealer named Meeko kidnapped Kenya Rosewater with the intent of extracting her adrenal fluid. * Reference is made to Colonel Galen Marsh in this episode. Marsh was murdered by Datak Tarr in "Everything Is Broken", after Marsh insulted him and told him that he was taking control of Defiance away from him. This is why Datak was sent to Camp Reverie. * Jessica Rainer makes a jab at Joshua Nolan about watching Star Wars too much when he was a kid. Star Wars is an American multimedia franchise that began as a single film in 1977 and spread into two sequels, forming a complete trilogy, as well as a three-movie prequel trilogy, a 1978 holiday special, two animated programs in the 1980s (Droids and Ewoks), two live-action Ewoks television movies, an animated "Clone Wars" feature film in 2008, an animated "Clone Wars" micro-series and the 2008-2013 Star Wars: The Clone Wars computer animated television series on Cartoon Network. Bloopers * Quotes * Amanda Rosewater: Look, I know what it's like to have power, and I know what it's like to not have power. Having it is better. .... * Joshua Nolan: We should probably find some lodgings. * Irisa Nyira: I'm going out. Don't wait up. * Joshua Nolan: Where are you going? * Irisa Nyira: I made Tommy a promise. * Joshua Nolan: Tommy? Tommy's good. * Irisa Nyira: You're an idiot. * Joshua Nolan: We like Tommy very much. * Irisa Nyira: Don't care! * Joshua Nolan: Nice boy, good prospects. .... * Irisa Nyira: I told you I need to be here. * Joshua Nolan: Drive two-thousand miles, you might have told me why. * Irisa Nyira: Another two-thousand miles, I would'a shot you. * Joshua Nolan: No. We all know you prefer blades. .... * Jessica "Berlin" Rainer: You're a really happy cowboy, aren't you? * Joshua Nolan: Did you really just call me a happy cowboy? * Jessica "Berlin" Rainer: It's written all over your face, the way you carry yourself. that jokey tough guy schtick. I bet you watched Star Wars a few hundred times when you were a kid. * Joshua Nolan: You know, we've been through a long, bloody war. Some of us have developed this thing called a sense of humor... * Jessica "Berlin" Rainer: Bullshtak. * Joshua Nolan: ... to help us stay sane. * Jessica "Berlin" Rainer: You're not trying to paper over your nasty wartime past. We all have that. You're trying to hide the fact that you like where it dumped you out. Driving around in that busted-ass roller with your hot Chewbacca, chupping whores. * Joshua Nolan: Oh. * Jessica "Berlin" Rainer: Shooting people who cause you trouble. Call that hand cannon strapped to your side a blaster and you got the complete picture. You're living your fantasy and it only took ten years of an apocalyptic war and the near destruction of the earth's surface. See also External Links * * * * * * * "In My Secret Life" at the Defiance Wiki * References ---- Category:2014/Episodes Category:June, 2014/Episodes